


Breakfast and a Show - September 28, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 1





	Breakfast and a Show - September 28, 2020

(A/N: This Breakfast and a Show was inspired by the 'panic' in the discord (Panic at the Disco? What?) that happened last night as channels shifted and changed.)

Dumbledore settled into the ancient chair at the head table for breakfast. All of the students were quietly enjoying a peaceful breakfast. Though he had sat in this same chair for decades, this morning, he ran his hand along the right arm rest, and noticed a little latch. Always curious he flipped the latch and the arm opened to reveal a series of buttons. Engraved in brass along the top it said, 'Options'.

"Let's see what these do!" Dumbledore said, always up for mischief.

He pressed the first button.

The entire hall began to shudder and shake. Students screamed, eggs and bacon flew everywhere. The house tables (with the students still seated at them) changed formation in the hall. Several students were drenched in maple syrup. Colin Creevey, demigod of milk, had managed to catch several pitchers of the white substance in the air, so not a drop spilled.

"Well, that was interesting, let's see what else this can do!" Dumbledore said with a grin.

Boom - the hall shook again as the table again rearranged themselves. Then Boom, the Great Hall again grew Brian the Obvious Sous Chef's action station, where he appeared and was sharpening his swords (Shing/Shing).

Boom, the station disappeared as did Skeeterbucks (Rita & Umbridge screaming in terror), and suddenly all the walls were covered in portraits.

Boom, the portraits disappeared and the lights dimmed, spotlights hit the front door, glitter rained from the hall, and She-Who-Throws-Shade began making an entrance.

Boom, She-Who-Throws-Shade fell through a hole in the floor and viewing balcony appeared in the back wall, where @PoopSmith#4498 and @sequoiasimone#1515 began to broadcast the happenings.

Then Boom, the house elves came out and began dancing and singing like oompa loompas.

"ALBUS STOP!" Minerva screamed, grabbing the headmaster's hand. "Look at what you've done!"

There were bodies everywhere. 

"Never knew this was here. What a cool option, right Minnie?" Albus said.


End file.
